Wanna Be (My ?)
by cyhds21
Summary: Mungkin mereka tidak bisa bertemu untuk sementara. Ong Seongwoo X Kang Daniel / OngNiel!. Wanna One / Produce101Season2. School-Life, Family, Friendship, Romance. Ganti Summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna Be (My ...)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, Nu'est W and other PD101S2 Trainee**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Tepat pukul 06.00 pagi waktu setempat, suara alarm berbunyi nyaring memecahkan kesunyian di kamar yang masig gelap itu. sebuah gundukan di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size itu mulai bergerak tidak nyaman karena terganggu suara alarm dari meja nakasnya. sebuah tangan terjulur dari dalam selimut mengambil jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidur dan mematikan alarm tersebut sebelum selimut itu tersikap dan menampilkan wajah bantal seorang remaja laki-laki.

Dengan enggan remaja itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam Daniel mencoba mengumpulkan sisa nyawa yang masih mengawang disekitarnya. Setelah merasa cukup Daniel turun perlahan dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mandi Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana pendek dan kaus tidak berlengn yang ia pakai saat tidur tadi ditambah dengan handuk yang menutupi rambut basahnya, tangannya sesekali menggosokkan tangannya pada handuk itu guna mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Wah sudah mandi ternyata baguslah! Ku kira kau masih tidur" Ujar seorang yang baru saja masuk kekamar Daniel.

"Ketuk pintu dulu bisa kan" Daniel mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir renjangnya.

"Iya maaf, Ini seragammu cepat pakai dan tutrun untuk sarapan. Kita akan berangkat lebih awal untuk upacara penyambutan murid baru dan pembagian kelas" Kiwon langsung berniat keluar setelah menggantungkan seragam Daniel agar Daniel lekas siap-siap.

"Kiwon Hyung!" Kiwon langsung mengehentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan itu dan menatap daniel sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Daniel kalau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung itu biasanya ada maunya.

"Hanya ingin bilang terima kasih. Aku tidak akan minta macam-macam setidaknya sekarang" Daniel sudah melepas kaos nya dan memakai kemeja seragamnya.

Kiwon mendengus dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk bersiap-siap juga.

21

Setelah setengah jam bersiap Daniel dan Kiwon sudah duduk tenang dikursi meja makan dengan roti dan segelas susu dihadapan mereka.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan sekolah mu itu" Daniel sudah menganbil lembar roti keduanya ngomong-ngomong.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya. Lagi pula kau akan kesana sebentar lagi jadi kau akan melihatnya sendiri" Kiwon meminum susu nya sampai hampir tandas. Setelahnya ia mengambil tas punggungnya dan memakainya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Daniel melihat bingung Kiwon.

"Sudah pukul tujuh lewat, aku harus sudah sampai disekolah sebentar lagi" Kiwon merapikan penampilannya sedikit dan bergeggas kedepan.

"Ais orang ini" Daniel hanya mendengus dan memakan sekaligus rotinya yang tinggal setengah itu, setelahnya ia mengambil tasnya dan bergegas mengikuti Kiwon.

"Daniel susumu belum kau minum" Lee Ahjumma yang melihat kelakuan anak majikannya itu mengambil gelas susu Daniel dan iku bergegas kedepan.

"Ini minum Susumu dulu" Lee anjumma menyodorkan gelas itu pada Daniel yang sudah duduk didalam mobil

Daniel mengunyah rotinya cepat dengan susah payah sebelum mengambil gelas itu dan menegak isinya. "Terima kasih ahjumma" Ucapny sembari tersenyum manis dan mengembalikan gela snya yang sudah kosong kepada Lee Ahjuma.

"Dia sudah besar, kenapa Eomma masih memperlakukkannya seperti anak sekolah dasar. Bahkan badannya lebih besar dariku" Kiwon mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, ia duduk di depan samping sang ayah yang akan mengemudikan mobil.

"Ia belum ,minum sama sekali kalau ia tersedak bagaimana?" Lee Anjumma menjewer pelan telinga anak semata wayangnya itu gemas.

" Eomma! Appa lihat eomma menjewerku lagi." Kiwon merengut.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepat pasang sabuk pengaman kalian" Lee Ajussi akhirnya angkat bicara, kalau begini terus tidak akan berangkat-berangkat mereka nanti.

"Kami berangkat dulu Ahjumma, Ahjumma baik-baik dirumah" Daniel melambai dari jendela.

"Semoga kau suka sekolah baru mu Niel. Kiwon perhatikan adikmu baik-baik" Ahjumma Lee melambai balik pada Daniel.

"Ne Eomma! Aku sayang Eomma!" Kiwon membalas dengan teriakkan karena mobil mereka sudah mulai melaju pelan keluar dari perkarangan rumah itu.

Lee ahjumma hanya menggeleng mengdengar suara anak semata wayangnya itu, setelah menutup gerbang Lee ahjumma segera masuk kembali kedalah rumah dan mulai melakukkan tugas nya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Rumah yang ditinggali Daniel dan Keluarga Kiwon tidak kecil tidak juga terlalu besar setidaknya cukup untuk ditinggali Kakek dan Nenek Daniel dari pihak ibu, Ayah, Ibu, serta Daniel sendiri dan jangan lupakan Lee Ahjussi dan Lee Ahjumma. Rumah ini awalnya adalah rumah keluarga Kang, keluarga ayah Daniel, tapi karena Kakek dan Nenek Daniel itu memutuskan untuk puindah ke negara kelahiran sang kakek di London Rumah itu diberikan pada ayah Dnaiel yang merupakan anak bungsu dikeluarga itu.

Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di rumah yang bisa tergolong sudah tua itu, berkat perbaikan rutin dan perawatan Rumah tingkat dua itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Lee Ahjumma sendiri adalah merupakan sahabat Ibu Daniel semasa SMA sampai kuliah. Setelah luluspun mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama yaitu di perusahaan ayah Daniel yang juga teman mereka semasa kuliah. Tapi waktu itu Lee Ahjumma terkena musibah mengakibatkan ia yang harus kehilangan kedua orang taunya sampai Lee ahjumma sempat terkena stress ringan. Sebagai Sahabat yang baik Ibu Daniel dengan sabar menemani dan membantu Lee Ahjumma keluar dari keterpurukannya dan sebagai balasannya Lee Ahjumma ingin mengabdi pada keluarga Ibu Daniel. Sempat ditolak tapi karena kesungguhan Lee Ahjumma mereka mengiyakan. Lee Ahjumma mengikuti kemana saja Ibu Daniel bahkan setelah Ibu Daniel menikah dan siapa sangka Lee Ahjumma bertemu dengan Sang suami yang bekerja sebagai supir baru Kakek dan Nenek, keuanya yang sama-sama masih muda saat itu memutuskan untuk menikah.

Ibu Daniel sempat seklai mengalami keguguran karena terlalu keras bekerja, dan mereka harus menunggu beberapa tahun untuk kehadiran Seorang Daniel. Sampai Ibu Daniel yang kembalil mengandung dan itu hampir bersamaan dengan Lee Ahjumma. Kiwon yang lahir 5 bulan lebih dulu lahir prematur tubuhnya sangat kecil saat itu Ibu Daniel bahkan sampai mennagis melihatnya dan setelahnya Daniel lahir dengan normal dan sehat.

Karena sama-sama anak tunggal Kiwon dan Daniel seperti anak kembar tidak identik, tidur bersama, sering memakai baju yang seragam, saat sekolah pun mereka selalu bersama. Sampai saat lulus seolah dasar orangtua Daniel membawa Daniel untuk tinggal di London karena kakek Daniel yang disana mulai sakit-sakitan sedangkan nenek sudah lama meninggal. Kiwon menagis sesegukan saat tua ia akan berpisah dengan daniel dan tidak ikut mengantar kebandara karena jatuh sakit.

Tepat dua minggu lalu Daniel kembali ke Korea, Keluarga Lee tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka disana. Daniel juga tidak ada bilang apa-apa pada mereka. Sang Nyonya hanya menitipkan pesan untuk menjaga Daniel sampai mereka pulang.

21

At Produce 101 High School

Kiwon dan Daniel sudah sampai didepan sekolah mereka, setelah berpamitan mereka masuk bersama-sama kedalah sekolah Kiwon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sedari dimobil tadi terus berbunyi sedangkan Danile sibuk menulusuri isi sekolah barunya.

Tap Tap Tap

Brak!

Daniel sempat terhuyung saat seseorang menanbraknya dari arah samping, sedangkan Kiwon yang ikut terdorong oleh badan Daniel sudah jatuh terduduk dilantai karena tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Eoh kalian tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku terburu-buru jadi aku tidak bisa menahan langkahku." Orang itu memungut ponsel Kiwon yang terjatuh didekat kakinya dan mengembalikannya pada Kiwon yang sudah kembali berdiri setelah dibantu oleh Daniel.

"Kau ini Hyung selau saja begitu" Kiwon misuh-misuh sambil meratapi ponselnya yang terdapat goresan.

"Mian Kiwon-ah. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Eh iya karena kau sudah disini langsung keruangan rapat saja ya acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi" Seseorang yang panggil Hyung oleh Kiwon tadi menepuk puncak kepala Kiwon singkat setelahnya melambai tangan dan langsung berlari meninggalka mereka.

Sesaat Daniel merasa kalau ia sesosok kasat mata, orang tadi bahkan sama-sekali tidak menoleh padanya. "Siapa?" Setelah kembali berjalan Daniel kembali membuka suaranya.

"Siapa? Yang tadi? Dia Seongwoo Hyung wakil ketua OSIS yang akan lengser sebentar lagi" Kiwon masih fokus pada ponselnya. Sedangkan Danile hanya mengangguk.

Upacara penyambutan murid baru untuk murid baru atau untuk anak-anak kelas satu tadi berjalan lancar saking lancar nay Daniel mengantuk setengah mati karena isi acar tersebut 80% sambutan dari petinggi sekolah dan dewan guru.

21

Sekarang Daniel sudah ada dikalasnya, ia duduk di bangunya barisan ketiga deret paling ujung dekat jendela. Diluar sana ada beberapa murid yang sedang bermain dilapangan, ada yang hanya sekedar berlalu lalang atau duduk-duduk dikursi yang disediakan.

Daniel cukup kecewa saat dia berlainan kelas dengan Kiwon, Kiwon ada dikelas 2-1 sedangkan ia ada di kelas 2-2, tapi Danile bersyukur bertemu Jaehwan teman kecilnya sekaligus tetangganya setidaknnya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian dihari pertama nya disekolah ini.

Dari kelihatannya Sekolah khusus laki-laki ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga, tapi entahlah kedepannya Daniel hanya berdoa agar ia bisa lulu dengan sekolah ini dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Delete?**

Fic pertama yang ku publish di ffn, kepikiran begitu aja mau nulis dan jadi lah ini.

tinggalkan jejak ya biar tau ini fic harus dilanjut atau enggak

Thanks and see you later


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna Be (My ...)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seungwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, Nu'est W and other PD101S2 Trainee**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

"YAAHHH" Kor seisi kelas 2-2 sesaat setelah Jung Saem bilang minggu depan ia akan mengadakan test.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, lebih baik kalian perbanyak belajar. Cukup untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan" Jung Saem langsung keluar dari kelas karena bel jam makan siang sudah berbunyi.

"Apa-apaan? kita baru dua kali pertemuan sudah akan melakukan test?" Jaehwan menyimpan buku-bukunya dengan kesal.

"Bukankah dia dari dulu selalu begitu" Taedong menyahut.

"Dari pada seperti kelas sebelah, baru pertemuan pertama langsung test." Saewon ikut bersuara.

"Bukan masalah besar untuk mereka mah, kan katanya kelas unggulan" Celetuk Eunki.

"Hush! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" -Saewon

"OPPA~~ TUNGGU AKU OPPA~~"

Perhatian murid yag masih ada dikelas 2-2 terlaihkan keluar kelas mereka. Dapat mereka lihat baru saja senior mereka Kim Sangbin yang lewat dengan berlari. Tidak lama lewat lagi seorang senior yang juga berlari melewati kelas mereka tapi dengan entahlah bando yang ada renda pink nya? 'Ini Sunbae satu kenapa lagi?' Pikir mereka.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"

"Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain kejar-kejaran seperti itu"

"Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Oppa~~?"

"Bandonya juga kenapa harus pink?"

"Kekanakan sekali"

"Kalau mereka dengar habis kalian"

"Tapi bagaimanapun? tetep saja Seungwoo sunbae itu tampan"

Krik Krik

"Sudahlah ayo ke kantin! nanti kita kehabisan menu utama hari ini. Ku dengar hari ini menunya bulgogi" -Jaehwan

"Benarkan?" Tanya Daniel antusias. Dibalas seringaian oleh tiga teman yang duduk didekatnya.

"Yang terakhir sampai akan membagi Bulgoginya!" Setelah bilang begitu Jaehwan serta Eunki, dan Saewon berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Daniel yang terdiam dikursinya. Taedong? Sudah kabur dari semenit yang lalu entah kemana.

"Eh?" Seteleah beberapa detik Daniel baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dan langsung berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

21

Daniel tersenyum manis alias setan saat sesendok penuh bulgogi berpindah ke nampannya, sama seperti Saewon dan Eunki yang terlihat berbinar. Sedangkan Jaehwan rela tidak rela tiga sendok Bulgoginya ludes 'Daniel sialan! kenapa larinya cepat sekali'.

Dimeja yang tidak jauh dari mereka, Seongwoo dan teman-temannya menikmati makan siang mereka dan sesekali mereka akan mengobrol.

"Bagaimana rasanya Ong mengejar Sangbin Oppa?" -Sangbin

"Malu! Lain kali aku tidak akan ikut main truth or dare dengan kalian." -Seongwoo

"Tapi kelihatannya kau menikmati peranmu" -Taemin. Setelahnya terdengar tawa dari Sangbin dan Taemin.

"Pengecut! Baru juga segitu." -Sangbin.

Seongwoo hanya diam melanjutkan makannya.

"Hahh enaknya, masakan Shin ahjumma memang yang terbaik" –Heesung

"Bukan kah kau mengatakannya juga kemaren untung Go Ahjumma" –Taemin

"Namanya juga Playboy" –Sangbin

"Apa hubungannya?" –Seongwoo

"Saudara mungkin" –Taemin. Setelahnya keempatnya tertawa keras.

'BODOH' ini teriakan hati 3 adik kelas yang satu meja dengan mereka.

"Jabatanmu sudah berakhir kan Ong?" –Taemin

"Hm. Sudah sejak 3 hari lalu" –Seongwoo

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" –Sangbin

"Belajar mungkin?" –Seongwoo

"Aku tidak yakin" –Heesung

"Apa aku masih seburuk itu dimata kalian? Aku sudah berhasil masuk 10 besar di kelas. Jadi wakil ketua Osis apa itu masih kurang?" Ujar Seongwoo sok dramatis.

'Huek' Lagi ini reaksi tiga adek kelas yang masih duduk disatu meja dengan mereka.

"Paling itu hanya keberuntungan mu saja" –Sangbin

"Atau kau minum ramuan dari dukun"- Heesung

"Atau kau menyogok guru-guru dan kepala sekolah" –Taemin

"Kita baru selesai makan jangan buat aku ingin 'menganiaya' kalian" –Seongwoo. Dibalas hanya cengiran oleh ketiganya.

'Bisakah mereka pergi dari sana!' bukan ini bukan ketiga adih kelas yang duduk di dekat mereka, karena ketiga adik kelas itu sudah berganti menjadi 4 teman seanggkatan mereka dari kelas 3-1. tapi ini jeritan hati 2 adik kelas yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, semua meja masih penuh dengan murid-murid yang memakan makan siang mereka. Tapi empat senior mereka itu dengan santainya malah mengobrol padahal makanan mereka sudah habis bahkan sampai ke kerak-keraknya/?.

21

Daniel sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman yang bersebrangan dengan gedung sekolahnya, sedangkan di depan sana ada lapangan serba guna yang dipakai murid-murid biasanya untuk olahraga atau sekedar bermain bola untuk mengisi jam kosong. Taman yang di penuhi pohon-pohon rindang ini ada di dataran yang sedikit tinggi jadi Daniel bisa melihat murid-murid yang bermain di lapangan dengan leluasa.

"Kemana sih anak itu lama sekali keluarnya sudah setengah jam juga." Daniel mebuka kaleng soda kedua di tangannya, sebenarnya itu tadi untuk Kiwon tapi yang tunggu-tunggu tidak datang. Tadi ditelpon katanya sedang menyalin catatan di papan tulis, 'apa sebanyak itu? ' pikir Daniel.

Miaw Miaw

Daniel calingukan mencari asal suara itu.

Miaw Miaw

Daniel mendongak dan mendapati seekor kucing berada di dahan pohon yang ada di atasnya. "Oh disana kau rupanya." Daniel berdiri dari duduknya dan menaiki kursi yang tadi ia duduki untuk mngambil seekor anak kucing yang berada didahan pohon. belum sempat Daniel mencapainya si anak kucing malah semakin berjalan kearah ujung dahan yang agak tinggi. Terpaksa Daniel agak berjinkit dan sedikit melangkah kebelakang untuk bisa meraihnya.

"Kalau terus mundur begitu kau bisa jatuh"

Daniel menoleh kesumber suara dan dapat ia lihat seseorang menahan kaki belakangnya agar tidak melangkah mundur lagi. Benar saja, jika Daniel mundur selangkah lagi ia bisa jatuh.

"Terima kasih sunbae." Daniel bergegas turun dari kursi saat merasa ia mengenali laki-laki itu sebagai seniornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai naik kekursi begitu?" Tanya Seongwoo sambil melihat-lihat dahan pohon diatasnya.

"Ada anak kucing didahan itu, aku ingin mengambilnya" -Daniel

"Oohh.. Tunggu sebentar!" Seongwoo menaiki kursi panjang itu dan meraih dahan besar yang bisa digapainya. Di ujung dahan pohonnya ada seekor kucing kecil yang mencoba membuat dirinya tidak terjatuh karena dahan yang dipijaknya bergerak turun.

"Cepat naik dan ambilah, dahan ini berat" Seongwoo berujar pada Daniel sambil masih manahan dahan besar itu.

Daniel yang paham kembali menaiki kursi dan berusaha menggapai kucing kecil itu, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya Daniel segera turun agar Seongwoo bisa melepas dahannya. Sedangkan Seongwoo sendiri melepaskan dahan itu secara perlahan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Sunbae" Daniel menoleh kepada Seongwoo yang baru turun dari kursi dan ternsenyum manis setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sama.. sama" Seongwoo salah tingkah setelah melihat senyum Daniel entah kenapa.

"Ekhm! akan kau apakan anak kucing itu? Kau pelihara?" Seongwoo berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Daniel yang sedang asyik mengelus anak kucing itu.

"Tidak. Kiwon alergi bulu kucing." Ujar Daniel tanpa menoleh.

"Ah benar juga. Anak itu akan bersin-bersin saat didekat kucing." Seongwoo hanya menganggu sambil sesekali melirik kearah Daniel yang masih sibuk dengan makhluk berbulu itu.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat." Kali ini Daniel menoleh kaarah Seongwoo yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku dan Kiwon? Kami sama-sama berada di organisasi OSIS jadi kami ya cukup dekat, yang lain juga begitu." -Seongwoo

"DANIEL!" Kiwon datang dengan sedikit berlari.

"Eh Ada Seongwoo Hyung? sedang apa?" Kiwon menoleh ke Daniel dan Seongwoo bergantian.

"Seongwoo sunbae hanya membantuku mengambil ini" Daniel mendekatkan anak kucing itu ke arah Kiwon.

"HATCHIM!"

"Jauhkan makhluk itu dari ku Kang Daniel!" Kiwon mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Daniel

"Hehe" Daniel hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Seongwoo? Ia masih betah memperhatikan Daniel.

"Aku tidak mau pulang dengan mu, pokoknya kau pulang naik kendaraan umum hari ini." Kiwon memeletkan lidahnya dan setelahnya berlari meninggalkan Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Eh! Tidak mau! Ya! Lee Kiwon tunggu aku!" Daniel menyerahkan anak kucing itu kepada Seongwoo.

"Terserah mau sunbae apakan asal jangan di sakiti saja. Aku pulag duluan sunbae." Daniel berlari kecil menyusul Kiwon tapi baru beberapa langkah Daniel berhenti dan berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi sunbae." Daniel menunduk sopan, setelahnya melambai kepada Seongwoo sambil kembali berlari kecil menjauhi Seogwoo. Dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang Daniel sunggingkan saat ia melambai pada Seongwoo.

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi.. " Ujar Seongwoo lirih, tanpa sadar Seongwoo memeluk anak kucing di gendongannya erat. Daniel sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan Seongwoo.

"MEOWW!"

"Eh maaf maaf terlalu kencang ya?." Seongwoo tersadar saat mendengar suara kucing itu.

"Ayo ikut aku pulang kerumah." Seongwoo pun pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga entah kenapa.

 **TBC...**

apa ini? ini seperti jelly :'v gaje? absurd? emang :'v

kalo sampai sini udah ketebak belum uke seme nya siapa? '-' iya cerita ini uke!niel , nggak terlalu kentara sih jadi ya gitu '-'

Hhmm ngga tau ini dapet feel apa nggaknya? soalnya tulis aja apa yang ada dikelapa

maaf atas banyaknya typo di chapter sebelumnya, ada yang rancu juga kata-katanya diakhir pas baca ulang /sungkem

tangan ku emang senista itu, ini udah di periksa beberapa kali dan kalo masih banyak typo fiks aku sah istrinya mas Kiwon /plak

makasih juga buat yang fav/fol nya sama yang udah review maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. keep review ya biar aku bisa tau respon ceritanya positf apa nggak

Thanks and see you later


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanna Be (My ...)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, PD101S2 Trainee, and Other**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Seongwoo sedang duduk di kursi meja makan bersama sang adik yang makan dengan lahap dihadapannya. Seongwoo sendiri memakan sarapan nya dengan tidak minat, ia bahkan membiarkan semua telur gulung buatan ibunya dihabisakn oleh sang adik. Ibunya sendiri kalau tidak salah tadi masuk kembali kekamar setelah menghidangkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Hyung makanan itu dimakan bukannya malah di aduk-aduk" Ujar sang adik yang jengah melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Ayah kemana? Tidak pulang lagi?" Seongwoo bertanya tanpa menoleh pada adiknya, bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan apa kata adiknya.

"Hm. Katanya masih ada kerjaan yang belum selesai" Woojin adik seongwoo yang baru saja kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama itu sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan mulai membereshkan bekas sarapannya sendiri.

"Bereskan punya hyung juga" Seongwoo langsung saja mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Woojin hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar dengan sikap kakaknya ini. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan dapur Woojin bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hyung masih disini? Kukira hyung sudah berangkat" Woojin duduk di teras rumah untuk memasang sepatunya.

"Cepat naik nanti aku terlambat!" Seongwoo sudah duduk diatas scooter hitamnya, percayalah sebelumnya motor itu adalah sebuah sepeda motor sport yang cukup mahal. Namun ayahnya menarik fasilitas itu karena setelah pengumuman kenaikan kelas sekitar 2 bulan lalu Seongwoo malah kebut-kebutan dengan teman-temannya. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang bermalam di rumah sakit selama 3 hari, karena menghindar seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menyebrang.

"Siapa suruh menugguku. Biasanya hyung juga akan membiarkanku berangkat dengan bus" –Woojin

"Cepat naik saja tidak usah bawel" –Seongwoo

"Iya-Iya" Woojin memakai Helm yang diberikan sang kakak padanya dan duduk di jok belakang scooter.

Woojin berpegangan kuat pada jacket hitam Seongwoo, karena ia tahu Seongwoo suka mengebut sekalipun itu dengan Scooter. Namun tebakan Woojin salah, scooter yang ia tumpangi ini bahkan hanya melaju dengan kecepatan 30km/jam. 'Jangan mengumpat! Jangan mengumpat!' rapal Woojin dalam hati. Katanya telat, kalau begini mah Woojin akan ikut telat, 'Kakak siapa sih? Bawa pulang tolong.' Ong Woojin, 14 Tahun yang tidak mau mengakui kakaknya.

21

Kelas 2-2 baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga dan pelajaran selanjutnya guru yang mengajar sedang diluar kota jadi mereka free class. Mereka juga sudah diberikan tugas oleh guru piket tapi sampai sekarang belum satupun yang mengerjakan.

Keadaan kelas cukup hening karena 10 menit yang lalu mereka di marahi oleh guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas sebelah. Penghuninya sibuk dengan urusan mereka ada yang main lepar bola kasti sambil duduk, menonton di tv yang dipasang didepan kelas, ada yang sekedar tidur-tiduran dimeja, ada juga yang sedang asyik berbincang.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Perhatian mereka teralihkan ke depan kelas saat mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Ternyata Daniel baru saja jatuh terjengkang kebelakang saat sedang memainkan kursinya.

"Nah kan jatuh! sudah dibilang jangan di mainkan dari tadi" -Taedong

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yongguk yang membantu Daniel Bangun.

"Ada yang sakit?" Saewon memperhatikan badan Daniel, kalau saja ada yang terluka atau sakit. Dibalas gelengan oleh Daniel.

"YAK! Kang Daniel kau merusak kursiku" Teriak Eunki kesal.

"Teman macam apa kau ini malah mengkhawatirkan kursinya" -Taedong

"Kursimu itu memang sudah tua Eunki-ah" Sahut Wontak, tapi setelahnya ia dapat pukulan keras dikepalanya oleh Eunki.

"Hehe maaf Eunki-ah" Daniel nyengir sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang agak nyeri.

"Makanya kalau dibilangi itu nurut, kau juga kan yang sakit" Ujar Taedong yang tadi mengobrol dengan Daniel. Iya, dari tadi Daniel mengobrol dengan Taedong dan Yongguk juga, tapi Daniel tidak bisa diam dengan terus memainkan kursi Eunki yang memang kelihatan sudah tua, kursi reot itu entah ia jungkitkan kedepan atau kebelakang. Taedong sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Daniel berhenti tapi Daniel nya 'Ngeyel'.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau yang mengambilkan kursi baru dari gudang." Eunki berkacak pinggang sok marah.

21

Pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah terbuka menampilkan seorang remaja laki-laki dengan wajah masamnya. Dengan langkah agak dihentakan ia keluar ke atap untuk menuju gudang yang ada di sebelah pintu atap tersebut.

"Eoh kau Daniel kan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Daniel mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Sunbae bahaya!" Daniel refleks melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan tangannya bahkan terjulur seakan ingin mencapai sesuatu. Daniel rasanya akan terkena serangan jantung saat melihat keseimbangan seniornya itu hampir oleng karena salah mengambil pijakan. Tapi beruntung seniornya itu tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja" Seongwoo hanya menyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang Daniel tau tidak gatal sama sekali saat tau kalau Junior nya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Percaya diri sekali kau Ong Seongwoo.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya tanpa perduli lagi Daniel langsung menuju gudang dan mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Untuk apa kursi itu?" Seongwoo tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu gudang.

'YA UNTUK DUDUKLAH!' maunya sih jawab begitu."Kursi temanku ada yang patah" Daniel masih tau yang namanya sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua sekalipun ia sedang kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang mengambil kenapa bukan temanmu?" Seongwoo mengekori Daniel yang sekarang sudah menuruni tangga kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Karena aku yang merusaknya." Daniel hanya menjawab seadanya, menoleh saja tidak.

"Kau yang merusaknya? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kursinya rusak?" –Seongwoo.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya duduk biasa saja" Jawab Daniel tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Ganas juga kau Kang" -Seongwoo

Daniel menoleh dan memicingkan matanya. 'Apanya yang ganas?' Pikirnya. "Kursinya memang sudah tua jadi mudah rusak"

"Benarkah? bukan karena kau memainkannya atau beban yang di tanggungnya terlalu berat" -Seongwoo

'Berisik sekali sih orang ini, kalau aku tega akan kugelindingi dia dari atas sini' Daniel yang memang sudah kesal tambah kesal dengan karena seniornya ini.

"Dikelasmu sedang-"

"Ong Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo tidak jadi bertanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilya. Mereka sudah sampai diujung bawah tangga omong-omong.

"Eoh Jung Saem? Ada apa memanggil saya" –Seongwoo

"Bel suda berbunyi dan tadi ku lihat Lee Saem sudah masuk kekelasmu, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Dan kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Untuk apa kursi itu." Guru yang dipanggil Jung Saem itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seongwoo saat menyadari keberadaan Daniel.

"Aku disuruh membawa kursi ini kekelas untuk menggantikan kursi teman yang rusak" Jawab Daniel jujur.

"Baiklah kembali kekelas mu! Eh Ong Seongwoo mau kemana kau?" Jung Saem menunjuk kearah Seongwoo yang mencoba kabur.

"Kekelas Saem" lagi-lagi Seongwoo hanya menyengir.

"Kelas mu bukan kearah sana, tapi kesana. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" Ujar Jung Saem saat melihat Seongwoo yang seharusnya lurus kedepan malah mau berbelok ke kiri.

"Iya Saem. Dah Daniel sampai jumpa nanti." Seongwoo melambai pada Daniel dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Daniel.

Setelah memastika Seongwoo benar-benar pergi kekelas nya Jung Saem juga mlenggang pergi dari sana dan tersisalah Daniel yang berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya, jangan lupakan kursi yang masih berada dikedua tangannya.

21

Pukul 9 malam Seongwoo baru pulang dari kelas tambahannya. Seongwoo memberhentikan scooternya didepan pagar karena melihat pagar serta pintu rumah mereka terbuka. 'Apa ada tamu?' Pikir Seongwoo. Seongwoo segera saja memasukkan scooternya dan memarkirkannya didepan rumah, tapi Seongwoo berhenti didepan pintu saat mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Appa pulang?" Gumamnya.

'APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI TIDAK ADA SATUPUN PERUSAHAAN YANG MENERIMAU'

'SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH KARENA AKU MASIH MEMBERIKAN KALIAN UANG. BUKANNYA MALAH MEMARAHIKU'

'MANA CUKUP UANG ITU UNTUK MEMENUHI KEPERLUAN RUMAH INI, DITAMBAH KAU YANG SELALU MINUM-MINUMAN ITU'

'MINUM-MINUMAN KATAMU? MANA SEMPAT AKU MELAKUKAN ITU SAAT AKU HARUS BERKERJA SERABUTAN SETIAP HARINYA. KAU BUKANNYA BERUSAHA MEMBANTU PEREKONOMIAN KELUARGA INI, MALAH MASIH SAJA BERGAUL DENGAN PARA SOSIALITA ITU DAN MENGHAMBURKAN UANG.'

'JADI INI SALAHKU BEGITU?'

'AKU SUDAH DIPECAT DARI PERUSAHAAN ITU KAU HARUS SADAR. KAU TIDAK BISA TETAP DENGAN GAYA HIDUP MEWAHMU ITU'

BRAK!

Seongwoo bergegas masuk kerumah saat mendengar suara jatuh yang nyaring dari dalam rumah. Seongwoo membeku saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah berantakan dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ibunya yang terbaring dilantai tidak sadarkan diri.

"EOMMA!" Seongwoo berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Ayah Seongwoo terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan anak sulungnya. Ayah Seongwoo terduduk lemas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan pelan ia merangkak mendekati Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo.." Ucapnya lirih sambil meraih tangan kanan Seongwoo yang tadi bergetar memegang pipi ibunya.

Seongwoo menoleh, wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Maafkan Appa. Appa tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Ini! kau pakai ini hubungi rumah sakit dan bawa ibumu. Kau bisa membayar administrasinya dengan uang ini." Ayahnya menyerahkan ponsel serta amplop cukup tebal ketangan Seongwoo. Seongwoo hanya diam memperhatikan ayahnya, Seongwoo sudah sesegukan, tenggorokannya terasa sakit sampai tidak bisa membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Jaga Adik dan Ibumu untuk sementara ok. Ayah akan kembali secepatnya, ada yang harus ayah lakukan terlebih dahulu. Pastikan adikmu tidak tau kejadian ini, sampaikan juga padanya kalau ayah menyayanginya. Ayah pergi dulu Seongwoo-ya Ayah menyayangi kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu Ayah Seongwoo berlari tertatih keluar rumah.

"A..A..Ppa" Tangis Seongwoo pecah melihat kepergian ayahnya, tangannya mengenggam erat amplop di tangannya.

 **TBC...**

apa ini astaga makin kesini makin gaje aja rasanya :'v semoga drama nya nggak menimubulkan efek samping berupa mual atau pusing ya :'v

udah dilanjut kan, maunya sih tadi pagi kaya biasanya tapi karena ada urusan jadi ditunda sampai siang ini

maaf beribu ribu maaf chap sebelumnya masih ada typonya :'v chap ini udah diperiksa dan baca beberapa kali semoga aja udah nggak ada kesalahan lagi kalo ada au ah gelap :'

ok udah masuk konfliknya ya ehe semoga ngga muak ya sama ceritanya soalnya makin lama dramanya akan makin unchh :'v

jangan lupa reviewnya ya biar aku bisa tau gimana reaksi kaliam baca fic ini :'v

ok itu aja thanks and see you later ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanna Be (My ?)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, PD101S2 Trainee and Other**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Hooaammm... Ah ngantuknya..." Seongwoo membasuh wajah nya di wastafel untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Sekarang waktunya makan siang tapi Seongwoo ingin menghabiskan nya dengan tidur di atap saja, lagipula pelajaran setelah makan singa kosong jadi lumayan untuk tidur. Seongwoo berjalan gontai menuju atap, selama perjalanan banyak yang ia pikirkan terutama adalah kenapa ia bisa menangis sekencang itu lima hari lalu. Karena ibu yang tidak sadarkan diri kah? Ayahnya yang pergi kah? Atau adiknya yang tidak ada dirumah saat itu? sepertinya melihat keluargannya yang kacau lebih mendominasi. Seongwoo menghela nafas pelan saat merasa kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan kehidupan berat keluarganya sebelum membuka pintu menuju atap yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Eh Sedang apa kau disitu? Turun! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Astaga jangan jalan-jalan seperti itu!"

Seongwoo menatap horror pada Daniel yang sedang berjalan santai di atas pembatas atap. Pembatas itu hanya setinggi 50 cm makanya tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencapainya ditambah dibagian luar permbatas masih ada lantai yang mengelilingi gedung selebar 1 m.

"Kau juga pernah melakukan ini Sunbae" Daniel Masih berdiri di pembatas itu namun kali ini ia menghadap Seongwoo.

"Tapi tidak jalan-jalan seperti mu" -Seongwoo

"Ini menyenangkan sunbae anginnya sejuk" –Daniel

"Terserah mu saja." Seongwoo memangdang jengah junior di depannya ini.

"Hehe" Daniel hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deret giginnya. Matanya yang menampilkan eyes smile lucu itu membuat Seongwoo tidak tega untuk memarahinya. Tidak ada hubungannya memang, orang ganteng mah bebas kata Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo Hyung. coba kau panggil aku begitu." Seongwoo masih betah memandangi Daniel yang berdiri ditempat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa?" –Daniel

"Kita sudah beberapa kali mengobrol dan tidak enak terus-terusan dipanggil sunbae." –Seongwoo

"Seongwoo Hyung?" –Daniel

"Iya begitu. Itu lebih baik." –Seongwoo

"Ini Milikmu?" Lanjut Seongwoo saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal dan tempat minum di dekat kaki Daniel.

"Iya. Hyung mau? Aku sudah kenyang, masih ada banyak. Hyung pasti belum makan siang kan?" Daniel berjongkok dan memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Seongwoo.

"Bolehkah? Apa porsi makan mu memang sedikit?" –Seongwoo

" Tidak. Tadi teman kami ada yang ulang tahun dan ia membawa beberapa kue kekelas untuk dibagikan."

"Hm. Ok. Ku makan ya?" Seongwoo duduk di pembatas itu dan membuka kotak makan Daniel ada nasi goreng kimchi, sebagai lauk ada sosis, tidak ada yang hijau-hijaunya sama sekali alias sayuran.

"Iya makan saja masakan Lee ahjumma sangat enak" Ujar Daniel ia juga duduk disebelah Seongwoo.

"Eomma nya Kiwon? Tapi kenapa rasanya bekalmu ini seperti bekal anak sekolah dasar." Seongwoo berujar setelah memakan sepotong sosis.

"Bibi sedang tidak sehat jadi ia hanya bisa membuatkan ini." Ekspresi wajah Daniel mulai berubah yang tadinya cerah menjadi sedikit gelap. Jadi Seongwoo tidak mau berkomentar lagi dan lanjut makan.

"Kenapa kau bawa bekal?" Seongwoo kembali bertanya sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hari ini menu utamanya ada kerang aku tidak bisa makan kerang." –Daniel

"Alergi? Hanya kerang?"-Seongwoo

"Hm. Hanya kerang" –Daniel. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sambil mebereskan kotak bekal Daniel yang sudah habis. Seongwoo juga minum dari botol yang dibawa Daniel setelah diperbolehkan oleh Daniel.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa kesini bukannya kekantin." Mereka sudah duduk menghadap lapangan dan taman didepan gedung sekolah.

"Awalnya aku ingin tidur datang kesini." -Seongwoo

"Tidur? Memangnya kau tidak tidur tadi malam?" -Daniel

"Hampir. Aku mulai kerja part time sejak tiga hari lalu. Ada sedikit masalah dirumah jadi aku harus sedikit membantu keuangan keluarga." Seongwoo spontan saja bicara begitu, pandangannya juga masih lurus kedepan.

"Kau kan sudah kelas 3 memang tidak apa-apa?" –Daniel

"Ini juga terpaksa, uang yang diberkan ayah hanya cukup untuk 2 bulan kedapan jadi aku harus menanbah sisanya." -Seongwoo

Hening. Daniel hanya diam memperhatikan seniornya yang sekarang memandang kosong kedapan. Seongwoo sendiri baru sadar kenapa ia bisa seterbuka ini kepada Daniel padahal sahabat-sahabatnya saja tidak ada yang tau masalah ini.

"Kua pelajaran apa setelah ini?" Seongwoo mebuka suara terlebih dahulu, kali ini ia bertanya melihat kearah Daniel.

"Seharusnya sih Kesenian tapi gurunya tidak pernah masuk sejak dua minggu lalu, guru lain juga tidak ada yang menggantikan jadi kami selalu kosong saat pelajaran Kesenian." –Daniel

"Temani aku disini ya?" -Seongwoo

"Hah?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah tidak apa-apa." –Seongwoo

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa hyung." –Daniel

"Terima kasih." –Seongwoo

"Kenapa jadi bilang terima kasih?" Daniel tambah bingung saja dengan Seniornya ini.

"Pasti kau mau menemaniku" –Seongwoo tersenyum, tapi rasanya senyum ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kentara sekali kalau Seongwoo sedang banyak pikiran dan kelelahan.

"Percaya diri sekali" Jawaban Daniel memang ketus tapi dalam hati Daniel sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan orang di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Ayo jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini." Seongwoo kembali membuka percakapan setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas tambahana atau kegiatan lain?" –Daniel. Keduanya sama-sama memandang kearah depan dan menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin istirahat akhir pekan ini" -Seongwoo

"Kenapa malah mengajak jalan-jalan kalau ingin istirahat? Kalau mau istirahat ya tidur dirumah." –Daniel

"Aku ingin mengistirahatkan pikiranku, ya refreshing begitu. Mau tidak?" Seongwoo menoleh pada Daniel.

"Baiklah." Jawab Daniel singkat.

"Benarkah?" Dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel yang tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Mata Seongwoo sudah berat sebenarnya, jadi Seongwoo memejamkan saja matanya sambil menikmati angin.

Tuk

Daniel menoleh kekirinya 'Tidurkah?' Seongwoo sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daniel. Karena kasihan Daniel membiarkan saja Seongwoo tidur di bahunya, tidak nyaman memang tapi setidaknya Seongwoo bisa beristirahat sebentar.

21

Pukul 4 lebih 50 menit semua murid sudah dipulangkan kecuali mereka yang mempunyai kelas tambahan. Daniel dan Kiwon berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil membahas film yang sempat mereka tonton bersama tadi malam dikamar Daniel.

"Daniel!"

Daniel menoleh ke arah lapangan basket, ada Taedong dan Hyunbin yang melambai kearah Daniel.

"Ayo main sebentar!" -Hyunbin

"Ayah mu menyuruhmu langsung pulang hari ini Kang" Kiwon angkat bicara setelah melihat Daniel yang akan melangkahkan kakinya kelapangan.

Daniel menoleh ragu antara Lapangan dan Kiwon. Dia ingin bermain tapi ia juga tidak ingin dimarahi ayahnya.

"Ayo Daniel ibuku sudah menelpon hari ini ayah tidak bisa menjemput kita jadi kita harus mencari taksi." Kiwon meraih tangan daniel tapi di tepis pelan oleh Daniel.

"Bilang aku ada kerja kelompok sebentar, aku akan pilang sebelum jam 7" Ucap Daniel final.

"Daniel! Ya! Kang Daniel!" Kiwon mengehal nafas berat saat melihat Daniel sudah berlari kearah lapangan.

"Habis aku. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Kang ahjussi nanti. Percuma jika berbohong." Ponsel Kiwon kembali berbunyi dan akhirnya Kiwon memilih pulang untuk membantu pekerjaan ibunya karena ibunya sedang tidak terlalu sehat.

21

Pukul 8 lewat 12 menit, Tuan Kang menggenggam sendok makannya sedikit erat saat masih tidak medapati putra tunggalnya belum pulang juga. Semua keluarga sudah berkumpul dari setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang semua anggota keluarga sedan memakan makan malam mereka. Keluarga besar Kang biasa berkumpul seperti ini setiap memperingati kematian kedua orang tua mereka sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Cklek. Suara pintu depan terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

Tidak lama dapat dilihat dari raung makan sosok Daniel sedang berjalan mengendap ingin naik kekamar nya.

"Kang Daniel setidaknya beri salam kepada peman, bibi dan saudara-saudara mu!"

Suara tegas ayah Daniel terdengar menggemma dirumah yang tiba-tiba hening itu. Daniel yang sempat membeku mendengar suara ayahnya, menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya pelan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Setelah siap ia berjalan kemeja makan dan menunduk sopan.

"Maaf paman bibi aku pulang terlambat" Daniel menautkan tangannya didepan badan sebagai kesopanan. Dapat Daniel lihat semua mata tertuju padanya, Ayahnya memandangnya tajam, sedangkan Ibunya, Kiwon dan kedua orang tua Kiwon serta Dongho Hyung menatapnya khawatir, dan sisanya menatap Daniel biasa saja.

"Masuklah dan bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu turun dan makan malam bersama." Nyonya Kang atau Ibu Daniel lebih dahulu bersuara sebelum suaminya kelepasan memarahi Daniel didepan semua kerabat mereka.

"Baik. Aku akan segera turun" Daniel kembali menunduk sopan sebelum berjalan kembali kekamarnya di lantai dua.

Daniel menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan setelahnya ia jatuh merosot bersandar dipintu. Daniel tidak menyangka akibat di tatap sangat tajam oleh sang ayah akan semenakutkan ini. Setelah menenangkan dirinya Daniel bergegas membersihkan diri dan memakai baju yang pantas dan sopan, setelahnya ia bergegas turun dan bergabung bersama yang lain untuk makan malam

21

Brak!

Daniel berjengit kaget mendengar suara ayahnya mengebrak meja yang memisahkan keduanya. Sekarang mereka ada di ruangan kerja ayahnya setelah ibunya menyuruh Daniel untuk menemui ayahnya disini saat Daniel sedang membantu Kiwon membereskan meja.

"Bukan kah ayah sudah mengingatkan mu untuk langsung pulang!" Ayahnya membuka suara.

"Maaf ayah aku ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-teman disekolah." Daniel menunduk mendengar suara mengintimidasi ayahnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong, ayah tau apa yang kau lakukan."

Daniel mengeratkan tautan tangan didepan tubuhnya saat ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kang Daniel?" Jeda sebentar sebelum yang lebuh tua melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah anak yang penurut dan baik. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi pembangkang seperti ini sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar. Aku tahu aku salah karena lupa waktu." Daniel memberanikan diri untuk membalas kata-kata ayahnya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain Kang Daniel. Kau harus belajar dengan giat dan masuk universitas yang bagus. Kau calon penerus Perusahaan kakekmu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa? Kau tidak ingin melakukannya dan malah melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan itu?"

"Menari bukan hal bodoh Ayah!"

"Apa dengan menari hidupmu akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Justru menari akan menyakitimu Kang, apa kau lupa 2 tahun lalu kau tidak bisa berjalan karena melakukan hal bodoh itu"

Daniel terdiam mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. "Apa Ayah sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku harus kembali kekamar dan segera tidur besok aku masih harus sekolah" setelah mengatakan itu Daniel menunduk sopan pada ayahnya dan berjalan keluar dari rungan itu meninggalkan ayahnya.

Daniel berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang hanya berjarak satu kamar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Menutup pintu agak keras Daniel langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur king sizenya. Daniel menganbil ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan kabel pengisi daya, saat pulang tadi ponselnya mati total ia yakin banyak pesan dan panggilan yang masuk. Setelah ponselnya kembali menyala, benar saja berturut-turut pemberitahuanh masuk. Ada 17 panggilan dan 50 lebih pesan yang masuk. Paling banyak adalah panggilan dan pesan dari Kiwon dan ibunya, selain itu dari Dongho sepupunya yang satu sekolah dengannya, Jeahwan dan Seongwoo.

'Aku baik-baik saja. sekarang aku akan tidur' Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut ke Kiwon dan Dongho, Daniel membuka pesan dari Seongwoo. Daniel malas membalas pesan Jaehwan yng menanyakan tugas padanya.

'Daniel..' 9.21

'Rumah kita kan berlawanan arah, kita naik bus saja. Jadi nanti bertemu di halte depan sekolah bagaimana?' 9.25

'Jam 8 harus sudah di halte bagaimana? Kita sarapan bersama di Restoran Jisung Hyung.' 9.30 Jisung Hyung? Siapa lagi ini? pikir Daniel.

'Kau sedang belajar ya?' 9.55

'Atau sudah tidur?' 9.56

'Maaf kalau menganggu' 10.02

'Selamat malam Niel. Tidur yang nyenyak' 10.07

Daniel tesenyum melihat isi pesan Seongwoo, Daniel tidak berniat membalasnya toh besok dan lusa mereka masih bertemu disekolah. Setelah menaruh ponselnya dinakas dan menghidupkan alarm, Daniel menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Daniel sudah terlalu lelah dengan hari ini jadi ia tidak berganti baju dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah senang saat orangtuanya pulang dua hari lalu, sekalipun Daniel sedikit canggung saat behadapan dengan ayahnya, bukannya membaik hubungannya dengan ayahnya malah semakin renggang saja. 'Lupakan masalah hari ini dan ayo pikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi akhir pekan nanti tanpa ada ocehan dari Tuan Kang yang terhormat itu.' memikirkannya saja Daniel sudah pusing rasanya.

TBC...

Makin gaje, makin absurd pengen cepet-cepet tamatin aja rasanya :v tapi konfliknya masih panjang ehe sediki-sedikit fakta-fakta baru mulai terungkap ya eaaa tapi kok rasanya makin kesini judul sama ceritanya makin nggak nyambung ya -,- au ah gelap

diusahain bisa update setiap 2 hari sekali dan chap depan full ongniel loh ehe doain moga aja bisa ya :v

udah ah nggak usah banyak basot cape ini tangan soalnya yg ini lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, soalnya aku suka baca review kalian ehe semangat aja gitu lanjutinnya

maaf kalo ini banyak typo dan kesalahan kata atau ada yang janggal soalnya cuman sekali koreksi, greget pengen update soalnya ehe

Ok thanks and see you later ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanna Be (My ...)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, PD101S2 Trainee and Other**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Seperti rencana, sekarang Daniel sudah berada di halte dekat sekolahnya. Sesekali Daniel melihat ponsel kalau saja Seongwoo ada menghubunginya. Daniel lega saat tau sejak kemarin ayahnya tidak ada dirumah selama 4 hari karena harus keluar kota. Jadi ia bisa bebeas untuk sesaat, memikirkan bagaimana jalan-jalannya hari ini saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Daniel-ah!"

Daniel menoleh merasa kalau namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Seongwoo berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sepeda.

"Eoh Hyung kesini dengan sepeda? Apa rumahmu dekat dari sini?" Daniel berdiri dari duduknya saat Seongwoo sudah sampai dihalte.

"Hm lumayan. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" –Seongwoo

"Tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai." –Daniel

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sarapan?" –Seongwoo

"Belum. Bukankah hyung mengajak untuk sarapan bersama? Di Restoran Ji..sung Hyung?" Ujar Daniel tidak yakin.

"Kalau saja kau lupa. Baiklah ayo Restorannya ada diseberang jalan." Seongwoo kembali membawa sepedanya menuju penyebranga jalan sedangkan Daniel hanya mengikutinya.

21

"Nah ini dia" Ujar Seongwoo sambil meletakkan sepedanya disamping gedung tersebut. Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua, dinding lantai satunya nya hampir semua memakai kaca transparan dan ada tulisan Wanna One di bagian depannya.

"Tempatnya bagus aku suka" Ujar Daniel saat mereka masuk kedalam restoran itu dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Seongwoo.

"Jisung Hyung!"

Dapat Daniel lihat seorang laki-laki muda keluar dari pintu di dekat meja kasir.

"Eoh Seongwoo. Ku kira kau tidak jadi datang" Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

"Maaf Hyung tidak mengabari. Oh iya ini Junior yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, Kang Daniel. Daniel ini Jisung Hyung, pemilik restoran ini" ujar Seogwoo mengenalkan.

"Ah dia yang mencuri perhatian Seongwoo belakangan ini, tampan nya.. senyumnya juga sangat manis" Setelah mengatakan itu Jisung mendapat pukulan ringanoleh Seongwoo dilengannya. Jisung sendiri hanya berguman 'Aku benarkan?' kepada Seongwoo.

"Salam kenal Hyung" Daniel sendiri menunduk hormat kepada Jisung.

"Baiklah. Kalian duduklah! Kalau sudah menentukan ingin makan apa langsung pesan saja ok. Aku masih ada urusan" Jisung memberikan buku menu kepada kedua remaja itu dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Apa yang Hyung ceritakan tentang ku kepada Jisung Hyung?" Tanya Daniel langsung saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Ya. Cerita biasa saja yang umumlah. Nah kau mau sarapan apa? Menu disini cukup banyak dari makanan ringan sampai yang berat atau kau mau yang manis-manis dipagi hari?" Ujar Seongwoo sambil fokus ke buku menu.

"Ini! Aku mau Pancake Green Tea" Daniel menunjuk gambar Pancake pada buku menu yang sedang dilihat Seongwoo.

"Minumnya?" seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Daniel.

"Americano dingin? Ada?" –Daniel

"Kau yakin?" –Seongwoo

"Hm" Daniel mengangguk.

Seongwoo mengedikkan bahu dan memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, setelah memberitahukan pesanan mereka pelayan itu menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar dan berjalan ke dapur restoran.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" Daniel kembali membuka suara setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Taman Hiburan? Kau pernah ke Lotte World?" –Seongwoo

"Hm Pernah. Everland? Bagaimana? Aku belum pernah kesana." –Daniel

"Benarkah? Aku pernah sih sekali saat kecil. Setuju. Kita ke Everland." –Seongwoo

"Pekerjaan Hyung bagaimana?" –Daniel

"Baik" –Seongwoo

"Tinggal 1 bulan setengah lagi sebelum ujian semester ini. Apa tidak apa-apa Hyung sambil bekerja begitu?" –Daniel

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurangi jam kerja ku saat dekat ujian nanti dan istirahat berkerja saat ujian." Jawab Seongwoo ogah-ogahan, Sebenarnya Seongwoo malas memmbahas ini.

"Pesanan anda tuan" Beruntung Pelayan datang saat Daniel ingin bertanya lagi. Dua piring Pancake Green Tea, segelas Americano dingin, dan segelas jus Apel tersaji di atas meja mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pelayan pergi dan Seongwoo langsung saja memakan Pancake nya.

"Pancake nya enak" Daniel berbicara dengan masih mengunyah Pancake nya.

"Telan dulu makannya Niel" Wajah Seongwoo terlihat sedikit serius. Tapi Daniel dengan tidak berdosanya malah menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

30 Menit cukup untuk mereka menikmati sarapan mereka dan bersantai sejenak menikmati suasana Restoran itu. Setelah merasa cukup Seongwoo mengajak Daniel untuk pergi, sebelumnya Seongwoo berjalan kekasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Berapa jumlahnya Hyung?" Kebetulan Jisung yang sedang ada di kasir.

"Tidak perlu anggap saja ini hadiah." –Jisugn

"Hadiah?" Tanya Seongwoo bingung. 'Perasaan ini bukan ulang tahunku' Batinnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian mau jalan-jalan kan cepatlah pergi sebelum semakin siang" Jisung melambaikan tangannya seperti mengusir.

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih Hyung. Lain kali lagi ya" Seongwoo menampilkan senyum jenaka nya dan bergegas keluar saat melihat Jisung menganggkat gelas kosong ditangannya.

Daniel yang bingung, membuungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Seongwoo yang sudah tidak terlihat.

21

Pukul 10.17 Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah sampai didepan Everland setelah mengabiskan 1 jam perjalanan dengan bus dari Seoul. Setelah membeli tiket masuk sekarang Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah berjalan santai sambil memutuskan akan kemana terlebih dahulu. Pengunjug cukup padat karena memang sedang akhir pekan jadi pasti antrian pada wahana permainan akan mengantri.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dulu? Nanti kalau sudah siangan baru kita main wahana permainan, kalau saja antriannya tidak sepadat sekarang." –Daniel

"OK. Kemana dulu?" –Seongwoo

"Hyung sini!" Seongwoo celingukan mencari arah suara Daniel. 'Sejak kapan anak itu tidak ada disampingku?' Batin Seongwoo. Gotcha, Daniel sedang berdiri di dekat kios aksesoris yang menjual aneka bando dengan hiasan binatang.

"Hyung Coba ini?" Daniel menyodorkan bando dengan telinga beruang bertopi biru, saat Seongwoo berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau memakai ini sepanjang perjalanan?" Seongwoo memakai bando itu.

"Cerewet sekali sih. Buat kenang-kenangan hyung." Daniel juga memilih bando dan pilihannya jatuh pada Bando telinga kelinci berwarna pink. Daniel memakai nya sambil bercermin di cermin yang disediakan.

"Ya, ya" Jawab Seongwoo ogah-ogahan, entahlah rasanya ia ada sedikit rasa trauma dengan benda dikepalanya ini.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Saat disekolah waktu itu kau terlihat bahagia memakai bando dengan hiasan renda pink, mana sambil lari-lari lagi" Daniel menahan tawanya sambil kembali memilih-milih bando.

"Kau melihatnya?!" Tanya Seongwoo heboh.

"Tentu! Mata semua orang tertuju pada mu saat itu hyung" Daniel sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Seongwoo, Daniel tertawa dengan suara agak keras sampai beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bisa kau berhenti orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Cepat pilih dan kita cepat masuk." Ups Seongwoo marah sepertinya jadi Daniel mengambil telinga Kucing dan memakainya sedangkan Seongwoo tetap dengan pilihan pertama Daniel.

Setelah membayarnya Seongwoo dan Daniel kembali berjalan semakin dalam memasuki Zona Global Fair, di Global Fair isinya rata-rata wahana untuk anak kecil jadi mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke Zona European Adventure. Area luas ini terdapat banyak replika bangunan-bangunan dan kastil yang berasal dari beberapa negara seperti Perancis, Spanyol, Rusia, Timur Tengah dan India. Di zona ini juga terdapat Four Seasons Garden yaitu taman bunga bergaya French Gardens yang dihiasi dengan bunga warna-warni dan dikelilingi bangunan cantik bergaya arsitektur khas Belanda.

Seongwoo dan Daniel banyak mengambil foto entah berfoto berdua, sendiri-sendiri, atau hanya sekedar mengambil foto suasana taman. Setelah puas melihat-lihat Seongwoo dan Daniel menuju pintu masuk Wahana yang sangat terkenal di Everland sebagai Roller Coaster terbesar di Korea yaitu T-Express. Roller coaster sepanjang 1.779 M ini terbuat dari kayu, juga merupakan Roller coaster kayu terpanjang no. 6 didunia. Setelah antri cukup lama akhirnya Seongwoo dan Daniel bisa masuk.

"Jangan tegang begitu hyung santai saja, ini akan menyenangkan" Daniel terkikik kecil saat melihat Seongwoo memegang erat pegangan didepannya.

"Iya, iya" Jawab Seongwoo seadanya.

Roller coaster mulai berjalan.

"Teriak saja Hyung jangan ditahan, nanti kau mual" Daniel sedikit berteriak mengatakakannya karena disana sangat berisik. Daniel meraih tangan Seongwoo dan mengenggamnya di balas genggaman lebih erat oleh Seongwoo. Saat meluncur dari bagian tertinggi dari Roller coaster itu Daniel mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak kesenangan diiringi dengan teriak heboh Seongwoo.

21

Ternyata semakin siang pengunjung semakin banyak jadi setelah dari T-Express dan Double Rock Spin mereka langsung menuju Zona Zoo-Topia, takut tidak sempat kesini kalau terus mengantri di wahana-wahana lainnya. Ada dua kebun binatang di Zona ini pertama Herbivore safari, disini pengunjung dapat berinteraksi dengan hewan seperti Gajah, Jerapah, dan Unta. Kedua ada Safari World, disini pengunjung akan naik bus untuk melihat binatang-binatang buas yang hidup di habitat mereka seperti Harimau, Harimau Putih, Singa, Beruang, ada juga Pinguin dan Singa Laut.

Kebanyakan keluarga yang membawa anak-anak kesini karena memang cocok untuk anak-anak, tapi tenang masih bisa Seongwoo dan Daniel lihat segerombolan remaja seumuran mereka yang datang. Seongwoo dan Daniel akan ke Safari world terlebih dahulu baru ke Herbivore Safari.

Pukul 12.15 Seongwoo dan Daniel melanjutkan perjalanan ke Zona Magic Land, mereka kembali asyik mengambil foto di area dipenuhi dengan bangunan-bangunan unik ala negeri dongeng tersebut. Sampai di American Adventure keduanya berdiam diri didepan Carribean Bay, mereka bimbang ingin masuk atau tidak tapi mereka tidak bawa baju ganti jadi mereka memutuskan untuk lewat saja. Carribean Bay sendiri adalah waterpark terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Setalah puas berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan tersebut kini keduanya berada di salah satu restoran yang menjual makanan Jepang. Satu jam mereka habiskan disana sambil makan dan melihat-lihat hasil foto mereka tadi.

"Mau kemana setelah ini atau kau mau seharain di sini?" Tanya Seongwoo saat mereka sudah keluar dari restoran itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Kiwon besok ulang tahunnya" –Daniel

"Ah benar ini bulan Juni kan? Wah apa aku perlu membelikan hadiah juga ya?" –Seongwoo

"Tidak perlu pakai saja uangnya untuk hal yang lebih penting" –Daniel

"Iya iya. Coba kita lihat-lihat dulu disini kalau saja ada yang menrik perhatian mu" –Seongwoo

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di daerah yang banyak kios dan toko-toko yang menjual beberapa barang dan aksesoris. Seongwoo dan Daniel memasuki beberapa toko dan melihat-lihat di kios-kios aksesoris mencari kiranya barang yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada Kiwon. Daniel berhenti di depan kios yang banyak mejual gelang-gelang.

"Kenapa apa ada yang menarik perhatian mu?" Seongwoo tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Daniel karena ia yang baerjalan sambil melihat sekeliling jadi tidak sadar orang didepannya berhenti.

Daniel mengangguk dan medekati rak tempat mengantung berbagai jenis gelang. Daniel memperhatikasn sebuah gelang dengan tali hitam dengan hiasan jangkar untuk pengaitnya. Terlihat biasa saja sih tapi unik dimata Daniel, elegan tapi simple. Tapi, Daniel berbalik membelakangi rak itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa lagi?" Saat melihat Daniel malah membalikkan badan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kiwon suka pada gelang atau tidak? Aku ingin memberikan hadih yang beda dari sebelumnya. Dan aku belum pernah membelikannya aksesoris" Ujar Daniel sedikit lesu.

"Kalau tidak dicoba ya mana tahu. Lagi pula pilihanmu tadi cukup bagus. Dia kan sahabatmu sejak lama dia pasti akan menerima apapun pemberianmu." –Seongwoo

"Begitukah? Baiklah akan ku coba" Wajah Daniel kembali cerah saat mendengar ucapan Seongwoo barusan.

Akhirnya Daniel membeli gelang pilihannya bukan hanya 1 tapi 2 yang satunya akan ia pakai sendiri.

"Hyung tidak mau beli apa-apa?" Sekarang mereka sudah kembali berjalan.

"Bukan kah kau bilang aku sebaiknya mengunakan uangku untuk hal yang lebih penting?" –Seongwoo

"Hehe iya ya" Daniel kembali memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu. Lama-lama Seongwoo gemas juga melihatnya.

21

Setelah kembali berjalan-jalan sebentar mereka memutuskan pulang, tidak benar-benar pulang karena mereka mau menghabiskan sore terlebih dahulu di pinggir sungai Han. Setelah kembali menempuh 1 jam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Seoul kini Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah berada di dekat sungai Han.

"Kau pernah makan Hotteok tidak?" Tanya Seongwoo saat mereka berjalan di dekat orang-orang berjualan jajanan khas Korea.

"Hm Aku lupa. Tapi setelah kembali kesini sih belum." Jawab Daniel yang sibuk dengan susu pisang di tangannya. Mereka sempat mampir kemini market dekat halte karena Daniel ingin membeli beberapa botol Susu berasa itu tadi.

"Mau coba?" Seongwoo sudah berdiri didepan kedai kue yang mereka maksud itu. Daniel hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seongwoo memesan pada bibi penjual dan mereka menunggu sebentar selagi kuenya di masak. Seongwoo juga menjadi wartawan dadakan saat melihat bagaimana bibi penjual mebuat adonan pancake tersebut dan diisi dengan isian manis berupa campuran gula coklat, madu, dan kacang giling serta biji-bijian. Kue berbentuk bundar tipis itu masih mengepulkan asap panas saat berpindah ketangan Seongwoo dan Daniel, bungkusan kertasnya saja hanya sedikit membantu menghalangi panasnya.

"Ah panas!" Seongwoo menoleh saat mendengar jeritan tertahan Daniel. Daniel sedang kesusahan memakan hotteok nya karena memang masih panas. Ditambah sebuah plastik berisi susu pisang di tangannya.

"Pegang ini!" Seongwoo memberikan Hotteok nya yang sudah digigit pada Daniel dan mengambil alih milik Daniel yang masih utuh. Seongwoo membelah makanan berbentuk bulat itu dan meniupnya sebentar. "Nah. Perlahan saja makannya" Seongwoo mengembalikan nya Daniel saat merasa panasnya sedikit berkurang dan mengambil kembali miliknya.

Daniel bergumam terima kasih sebelum menggigit Hotteok nya perlahan dan terengah karena masih terasa panas dimulutnya. Seongwoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh maklum.

"Kau pasti tidak terbiasa makan-makanan yang masih panas ya?" Tanya Seongwoo. Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel karena ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Tangan kiri Seongwoo yang kosong beralih ke dagu Daniel yang sedang makan sambil menunduk, mangangkat dagu itu sedikit dan jari-jari Seongwoo dengan cekatan membersihkan remah Hotteok yang ada disudut bibir dan di bawah bibir laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Pelan-pelan Niel, Hotteoknya tidak akan kemana-mana".

Daniel cemberut mendengar kata-kata Seongwoo dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih berdiam ditempatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa meninggalkan ku?" Seongwoo berjalan menyusul Daniel yang malah mempercepat jalannya. Lagi Seongwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang lucu menurutnya itu.

Daniel sendiri tidak memperdulikan Seongwoo dan asyik dengan makanannya, setelah mengabiskan kue yang terbuat dari tepung dan beras ketan itu daniel membuang bungkusnya pada tempat sampah. Setelahnya Daniel terus saja berjalan bahkan berlari kearah taman dekat pinggir Sungai dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang kosong.

"Haahh lelahnya" Gumamnya setelah menyandarkan Punggunya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa berlari segala sih?" Seongwoo datang dengan terengah.

"Hyung saja yang lambat" Jawab Daniel ketus.

"Kau merajuk pada ku?" Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya disebelah Daniel.

"Percaya diri sekali. Tidak ada manfaatnya merajuk padamu hyung" –Daniel

Seongwoo diam saja takutnya kalau dibalas mereka benar-benar bertengkar, Seongwoo belum tau sepenuhnya bagaimana laki-laki yang lebih muda di sebelahnya ini. keduanya sama-sama diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Fokus mereka sama-sama kedepan memandang ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati sore dipinggir sungai yang sangat terkenal bahkan sampai ke manca negara tersebut.

"Hyung akan kuliah dimana setelah lulus nanti atau mau langsung bekerja?" Daniel membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu setelah lama mereka hanya diam.

"Seoul National University, aku akan masuk ke sana. Semua yang kubutuhkan untuk masuk sudah ku persiapkan, untuk point dan nilai aku akan terus meningkatkannya. Jadi tinggal menunggu pengumumannya saja. aku juga sudah mengajukan untuk beasiswa" Jawab Seongwoo.

"Benarkah? Wah aku suka semangatmu hyung. Kudengar dari Kiwon prestasimu cukup baik, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya" -Daniel

"Hm. Berdoa saja. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mau masuk kesana?" -Seongwoo

"Bukankan semua orang ingin masuk kesana?" Daniel menoleh ke arah Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak. Dulu. Sekarang aku sangat ingin kesana." -Seongwoo

"Mengambil jurusan apa?" -Daniel

"Bisnis. Awalnya sih mau Seni, impian ku sejak kecil adalah menjadi aktor" -Seongwoo

"Ah begi- AKTOR?" Tanya Daniel Heboh

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Salah ya?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak menyangkanya" Jawab Daniel jujur.

"Hm. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan jalanku. Jadi aku mencoba jalan lain, aku ingin membangun usaha dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses." Ujar Seongwoo mantap.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepanya semuanya bagus untuk mu asal kau mengerjakannya dengan iklas, niat yang baik dan bekerja keras Hyung. Menjadi apapun kau nanti semoga itu yang terbaik untukmu" Daniel mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan terlihat bercahaya dimata Seongwoo saat mengatakannya.

"Kalau kau?" Setelah sadar dari imajinasi anehnya Seongwoo bertanya balik kepada Daniel.

"Aku?"

"Idol? Aku ingin menjadi Idol" Jawab Daniel mantap.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak ikut audisi diperusahaan hiburan saja dari penampilan mu kau pasti sudah diterima" -Seongwoo

"Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan, apalagi ayah. Aku merasa jadi pemai utama dalam sebuah drama, anak tunggal yang harus menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya saat aku memiliki keinginan lain." Jawab Daniel lesu.

"apa kau mengikuti keinginan ayahmu?" -Seongwoo

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut audisi di salah satu perusaan hiburan musim panas nanti. Aku dapat informasi dari teman di sns. Aku sudah berlatih dance sejak lama dan belakangan ini aku belajar caranya melakukan rapp" Daniel menjawab dengan semangat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepanya semuanya bagus untuk mu asal kau mengerjakannya dengan iklas, niat yang baik dan bekerja keras Hyung. Menjadi apapun kau nanti semoga itu yang terbaik untukmu" -Seongwoo

"Kau mengulang kata-kataku" Daniel terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab dan malam mengelus belakang kepala Daniel. Daniel yang merasa diperlakukan begitu menoleh pada Seongwoo dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin hyung katakan?" Ujar Daniel setelah beberapa saat mereka bertatapan.

"Tidak ada. Mau pulang sekarang? Kau bilang mau makan malam bersama dengan Kiwon" Seongwoo tersenyum kecil dan bangkit terlebih dahulu.

"Ah benar. Ayo pulang!" Daniel juga bangkit dari duduknya.

21

Sebenarnya jam baru menujukkan pukul 5.34 sore tapi tidak apa-apa lah lagi pula mereka sudah saharian jalan-jalan dan besok mereka harus kembali ke sekolah.

Di dalam Bus kedua nya kembali berdiam diri, kembali sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bus bisa dibilang penuh semua tempat duduk sudah terisi, tapi tidak ada yang sampai berdiri. Seongwon dan Daniel duduk berdua di derek keempat baris sebelah kanan.

CIITTT/?

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti membuat semua orang yang didalam bus terkejut. Seongwoo yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan tubuh Daniel menahan tubuh laki-laki itu agar tidak membentur kursi didepan mereka sedangkan ia sendiri bertumpu pada tangannya yang berpegangan pada kursi didepannya.

Terdengar riuh protes dari penumpang yang protes kepada supir bus karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Maaf tadi ada mobil yang tiba-tiba melintas jadi saya harus mengerem mendadak. Kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan" Ujar Sopir Bus itu menenangkan penumpangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Daniel yang hanya diam disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih hyung. Hyung juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Dibalas anggukan oleh Seongwoo.

Setelah 15 menit bus berhenti dihalte dekat sekolah mereka, beberapa penumpang turun termasuk Seongwoo. Daniel tidak turun karena Bus ini mengarah pada komplek perumahannya. Daniel beberapa kali menoleh karah turunnya Seongwoo sampai Seongwoo sudah terlihat lagi.

'Sampai jumpa besok disekolah. Istirahat yang cukup pasti lelah seharian jalan-jalan' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Daniel sejak Seongwoo turun dari Bus tadi.

Daniel menghela nafasnya berat, rasanya seperti bangun dari mimpi indah dan kembali ke kenyataan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat ia sampai dirumah nanti, setelah ia bersenang-senang seharian ini.

Begitu juga dengan Seongwoo yang terus menoleh kearah halte dekat sekolahnya saat ia berjalan pulang dengan menggeret sepeda yang tadi ia ambil dari restoran Jisung. Seongwoo berjalan pelan seakan tidak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir karena setelah hari ini hari-harinya pasti akan semakin berat mana lagi ujian semester yang sudah didepan mata.

TBC

Halo halo aku balik bawa chap full ongniel ehe lebih panjang juga isinya semoga suka

maaf telat update, soalnya kemaren sempat sakit dan baru ada mood nulis hari ini

makin dikit aja yang review sedih sebenernya tapi aku berterima kasih banget yang udah mau review loh. makasih juga sama reader kasat mata yang mau membaca cerita amburagul ku ini ayo munculkan diri kalian kawan-kawan

ok itu aja thanks and see you later muah muah :v


	6. Chapter 6

**Wanna Be**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, PD101S2 Trainee and Other**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Seseorang masuk kedalam kamar bercat biru muda itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Tidak biasanya kau belajar sampai jam segini" Kiwon menaruh sebuah nampan dengan gelas berisi susu coklat di atas lemari kecil di samping meja belajar Daniel.

"Ada yang ku kerjakan. Tunggu! Bukankah aku minta kopi kenapa jadi susu?" Daniel mendelik kearah Kiwon yang akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kau harus tidur tuan muda sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang" Kiwon menutup pintu Daniel agak keras.

Daniel hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Kiwon, tapi akhirnya ia tetap meminum susu yang dibawakan Kiwon dan membereskan alat tulisnya. Daniel tersenyum menatap buku-buku catatan yang dikerjakannya beberapa minggu ini. 'Semoga ini bisa membantu' gumamnya.

21

Pagi ini Daniel lebih dulu berada di meja makan, sambil memakan sarapannya Daniel celingukan mencari keberadaan Kiwon.

"Cepat habiskan makanan anda tuan muda nanti anda bisa terlambat" Ujar Bibi Lee saat melihat Daniel yang ogah-ogahan menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kiwon mana bi?" Daniel menaruh sumpitnya tanda ia selesai dengan sarapaannya.

"Kiwon sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali katanya ada urusan" Bibi Lee berbicara sambil menyiapkan pesanan Daniel. "Ini bekalnya! Untuk apa anda bawa bekal sampai dua kotak begini?" Bibi Lee menyerahkan paper bag pada Daniel yang berisi dua kotak bekal pesanan Daniel.

"Ada deh. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Bi" Daniel membungkuk sebentar dan melambai sambil tersenyum, saat Daniel berbalik ekspresi Bibi Lee berubah sendu.

Daniel yang berjalan keluar rumah sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Bibi nya yang satu itu. 'Kenapa Bibi memanggilku tuan muda lagi? Kemarin Kiwon juga memanggilku tuan muda.' Pikirnya. Daniel merasa Bibi Lee menyembuyikan sesuatu, Daniel hendak bertanya kenapa Kiwon berangkat pagi tapi ia urungkan karena melihat raut wajah Bibi Lee yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tuan muda cepat masuk nanti anda bisa terlambat" Daniel tersentak mendengar suara Paman Lee, ternyata ia berdiri melamun disebelah mobil. 'Tuh kan Tuan muda lagi.' Wajah Daniel berubah datar sambil masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah.

21

Seongwoo sedang menyalin catatan bahasa korea Heesung saat seseorang memanggilnya. Seongwoo melihat kelasnya yang ternyata sepi dan beralih pada Minhyun yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Seongwoo-ah ada yang mencari mu!" Bergegas ia menghampiri Minhyun.

"Siapa? Eoh! Ada Daniel." Seongwoo langsung sumringah saat mendapati Daniel didepan kelasnya, masih ada Minhyun juga disana.

"Dari tadi dia berdiri disini, makanya aku tanya. Lain kali tanya saja dengan teman sekelas nya tidak apa-apa, tidak usah takut." Setelah melihat Seongwoo atensi Minhyun beralih pada Daniel.

"Terimakasih sunbae." Daniel menunduk sedikit kearah Minhyun.

"Terimakasih ya Min." –Seongwoo

"Iya-iya. Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas duluan ya." Minhyun berjalan kembali kekelasnya di kelas 3-1 sambil melambai kepada Seongwoo dan Daniel. Dibalas anggukan oleh Seongwoo.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Seongwoo menoleh pada Daniel.

"Ikut sebentar" Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo dan berhenti didekat tangga, yang kebetulan sedang sepi. "Ini!" Daniel memberikan paper bag yang dari tadi dibawanya kepada Seongwoo.

"Apa ini?" Seongwoo menerima paper bag itu dan mengntip isinya.

"Dibukanya nanti saja. Eh ngomong-ngomong tadi itu Minhyun Sunbae kan? Wah ternyata dia lebih tampan saat dilihat dari dekat" Daniel berdecak kagum saat mengatakannya.

"Heh? Tampanan juga aku" Ujar Seongwoo, Keningnya agak berkerut saat mendengar perkataan Daniel.

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti idol-idol yang ada di televisi itu loh" Daniel tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan Bunny Teeth nya saat mengatakan itu.

"nah aku terlihat seperti aktor-aktor yang ada di televisi itu" Balas Seongwoo dengang wajah songongnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Ong Seongwoo" Daniel melihat Seongwoo dari atas sampai bawah dan menatap remeh Seongwoo.

"Yah tidak percaya. Siapa aktor yang tampan Song Joongki? Nam Joohyuk? Ahn Jaehyun? Hah? Mereka masih kalah tampan dengan ku." Ujar Seongwoo tambah songong.

Daniel menatap jengah Seongwoo yang sedang menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tapi menurutku yang lebih tampan itu Yoo Jaesuk Sunbaenim" Daniel memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Seongwoo.

"Yak! Kang Daniel!"

"Jangan berlari ditangga!" Seongwoo mengintip kebawah saat Daniel sudah hilang ditikungan tangga. "Ada-ada saja anak itu" Seongwoo menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan Daniel.

Sambil berjalan kembali kekelasnya, Seongwoo membuka paper bag di tangannya. Ada kotak bekal dan 3 buku catatan dan sebuah kertas.

'Dimakan ya Hyung.

Semoga catatannya bisa membantu hyung untuk belajar ujian nanti' ditambah dengan Emoticon senyum.

Seongwoo tersenyum membacanya "Sampai repot-repot begini" Gumam Seongwoo. Ya Ujian semester tinggal menghitung hari, Seongwoo juga sudah istirahat dari pekerjaannya. Tapi sampai hari ini Seongwoo belum bisa mengejar ketinggalannya, ia masih sering ketiduran dikelas karena kelelahan. Padahal ia selalu ikut kelas tambahan dan ditambah lagi les kadang ia juga minta ajarkan dengan teman-temannya, tapi tetap saja susah rasanya.

21

Daniel berjalan sendiri dikoridor kelasnya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya, tapi Daniel merasa aneh dengan pandangan teman-teman seangkatannya saat ia melewati mereka. Ekspresi Daniel berubah cerah saat melihat Kiwon keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kiwon-ah!" Daniel berlari menghampiri Kiwon.

"Ada apa?" Kiwon berhenti dan berbalik kearah Daniel dengan wajah cuek.

"Kenapa kau berangkat pagi sekali tadi pagi? Tugas Osis kah?" –Daniel

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah kan? kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Kiwon meninggalkan Daniel yang kebingungan begitu saja.

'Kalau aku jadi Kiwon aku tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya lagi'

'Kiwon itu terlalu baik'

'Tapi untungnya sepertinya Kiwon tidak terlalu menanggapinya'

Daniel berbalik dan melirik tajam 2 orang yang tadi berbisik tentangnya dan Kiwon.

"Badan saja yang laki-laki tapi mulutnya seperti perempuan" Ujar Daniel santai sambil berjalan kembali kekelasnya.

21

"Memang bener ya rumor tentang Daniel dan Kiwon itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang masalah peringkat itu."

"Ouhh Iya iya. Dari mana ya kira-kira rumornya itu?"

"Beneran ya?"

"Melihat dari ekspresi Kiwon sih sepertinya benar."

"Tapi kok Daniel nya terlihat biasa saja?"

"Terlalu lama diluar negeri kali jadi tidak tahu malu."

"Hush nanti kalau orangnya dengar bagaimana?"

"Memang apa sih beritanya?"

"Dasar Kudet."

"Katanya Ayah Daniel yang jadi majikan Keluarga Kiwon, Kiwon harus mengalah pada Daniel agar Daniel bisa berada di peringkat satu parallel. Kalau tidak Keluarga Kiwon akan dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka."

"Kok jahat sekali."

"Kan mereka sudah bersama sejak lama. Kok bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah."

Seongwoo yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan orang-oarang itu lama-lama gerah juga. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusan perutnya sekarang malah telinganya yang sakit mendengar pembicaraan tidak bermutu itu.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Siapa yang menyebarkan rumor seperti itu?"

Seongwoo yang awalnya mau keluar dari bilik toilet mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Daniel diluar sana.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu Kang kau pasti senang kan?"

"Itu Tidak Benar!"

"Bukankah Kiwon tadi mengabaikan mu, berarti rumor itu benar."

Buk! Buk!

"Kang Daniel!"

Seongwoo ingin cepat-cepat keluar mendengar keributan diluar tapi dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya Seongwoo malah melukai tangannya karena terbentur besi pada pintu. Setelah melihat kondisi tangannya baru Seongwoo keluar. Seongwoo agak kaget melihat suasana toilet sekarang.

Bisa Seongwoo lihat seseorang memegang pipi kanannya yang terlihat agak biru sambil bersandar pada Wastafel, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya diam karena shock. Dan didepan sana Minhyun sedang menahan Daniel yang terlihat emosi.

Minhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Seongwoo memberi signal bada Seongwoo untuk mengikutinya keluar. Seongwoo yang sadar mengangguk dan menghampiri Minhyun dan Daniel yang sekarang menunduk.

"Ayo keluar" Bisik Seongwoo pada Daniel dan menuntunya keluar disusul oleh Minhyun.

"Ong!" Seongwoo menoleh dan mendapati Jonghyun partner kerjanya waktu di Osis dulu.

"Kenapa?" –Seongwoo

"Bisa ikut sebentar?" –Jonghyun

Seongwoo menatap sebentar kearah Minhyun dan Daniel yang masih diam. Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan seakan bilang 'Serahkan saja padaku. Pergilah.' Soengwoo hanya tersenyum simpul mennaggapi.

"Hyung pergi sebentar, nanti hyung menyusul." Tidak melihat tanda-tanda Daniel akan membalasnya, Seongwoo langsung saja pergi dengan Jonghyun.

Sekarang Minhyun berdua saja dengan Daniel, Minhyun bingung sebenarnya mau apa. Tapi sepertinya tidak baik meninggalkan Daniel sendiri sekarang karena dia membutuhkan teman. Makanya Daniel hanya diam tadi saat Minhyun menegurnya bukannya lari seperti orang kebanyakan.

Daniel mulai berjalan meninggalkan Minhyun, Minhyun yang sadar hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, Daniel tiadak akan mengusirnya sepertinya.

21

Atap tempat biasa Seongwoo dan Daniel mengobrol. Disini lah sekarang mereka. Daniel hanya duduk diam menghadap lapangan sekolah, Minhyun juga hanya diam disebelahnya. Minhyun menunggu apakah Daniel mau berbicara terlebih dahulu atau tidak.

"Terima kasih Sunbae" Minhyun menoleh mendengar seseorang disebelahnya bersuara.

"Eh. Ah iya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel.

Hening lagi, Minhyun greget saat Daniel malah diam lagi bukannya bilang sesuatu.

"Menurutmu siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu?" Tanya Minhyun hati-hati.

"Tidak tau. Yang pasti bukan Kiwon. Sekalipun rumor itu benar, Kiwon tidak mungkin berbicara begitu." –Daniel

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" –Minhyun

Daniel hanya membuang nafasnya berat dan menggindikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ekhm!" Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang dan medapati Seongwoo berjalan kearah mereka dan ikut duduk di sebelah Daniel yang kosong. Jadi posisi Daniel ada ditengah-tengah.

"Ini" Seongwoo memberikan sebotol masing-masing susu pisang pada Daniel dan Minhyun. 'Untung beli lebih' Inner Seongwoo.

"Terima kasih Hyung/Ong" Daniel dan Minhyun mengucapkannya bersama-sama. Seongwoo mengerutkan dahi jadinya.

10 menit mereka hanya berdiam dan sibuk dengan minum masing-masing. Seongwoo sebenarnya lirik-lirik pada Minhyun. 'Ini Si Minhyun nggak ada niat pergi apa?' Pikir nya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Seongwoo bertanya pada Daniel yang sedang sibuk mengoyang-goyangkan botol susunya untuk bisa menyedot sisa susu didalam botol itu.

"Hm. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Daniel tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Seongwoo yang gemas karena merasa kalah menarik dari susu pisang itu akhirnya merebut botol kosong Daniel dan mengganti nya dengan yang masih utuh serta menancapkan sedotan pada penutupnya. Danielnya? Nyengir dengan memperlihatkan giginya tapi matanya menghilang. Minhyun? Terkekeh melihat interaksi dua orang disampinya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang melihat mereka dari pintu atap.

"Kenapa kau biarkan rumor itu semakin tersebar luas?"

"Biar ia juga merasa bagaimana penderitaanku."

"Kau pasti tau kan siapa yang menyebarkannya?"

"Diam lah Kim Jaehwan!"

"Ini Bukan kau Lee Kiwon."

Setelahnya Kiwon langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **TBC or END :v**

Makin gaje dan absurd ya? Emang ehe :v maafkeunnn

Oke aku kembali sama chap baru yang penuh drama aka sinetron ini hedeh

Aduh ini kok suami saya jadi kek gini /lirik kiwon /flip table

oh iya kalo aja ada yang masih nggak tau ini Bot!Niel ya aku nggak terlalu nekanin itu sih diceritanya sih soalnya aku fokus sama masalah kehidupan mereka tapi bisa aja nanti di endingnya aku kasih yang bener-bener nekanin gimana hubungan mereka

Makasih buat yang masih mau baca cerita ini aku lanjutin cerita ini karena kalian loh, tapi aku bakal lebih sederhana in cerita ini biar cepet tamat takutnya mood ku ilang buat nulis kalo tetap sama rencana awal yang ribet dan panjang.

Makasih banyak banget buat yang setia meninggalkan review tapi maaf aku nggak balas ehe ya begitu deh

hayo jangan lupa tinggalakn jejak nya soalnya belakangan ini mood nulisku mulai berkurang, dengan review an kalian bisa membangkitkan mood ku buat lanjut karena aku ngerasa ada yang nunggu cerita ini

Ok sekian terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanna Be**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel**

 **Support Cast: OC, Wanna One, PD101S2 Trainee and Other**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

" _Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Sampai-sampai kau mengusir keluarga Lee begitu."_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama kita? Apa salahnya aku membiarkan mereka memiliki kehidupan mereka sendiri."_

" _Tapi bukan begini caranya! Kau bahkan melibatkan Daniel"_

" _Siapa yang melibatkan Daniel? Aku hanya membantunya"_

" _Membantunya kau bilang? Apa seperti itu dapat disebut membantu. Putramu menjadi pembicaraan seluruh sekolah karena ia menyuruh sahabatnya untuk mengalah padanya. Apa itu akan membentunya? Bukannya membantu itu akan membuat Daniel dicap sebagai anak yang jahat dan hanya memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahnya. Pasti Daniel juga sakit hati karena ayahnya sendiri bahkan tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya"_

" _Siapa yang berani menyebarakannya?"_

" _Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Kang!"_

" _Apa benar rumor yang tersebar di kantor itu? tentang penggelapan gaji pegawai itu?"_

" _Apa kau tidak bisa lebih pelan? kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"_

" _Jadi rumor itu benar? Hah? Jawab aku Kang Junwoo!"_

" _BERISIK!"_

 _BRAK!_

" _Berani ayah menyakiti ibuku"_

Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustasi, percakapan ayah ibunya yang ia dengar dari luar kamar mereka seminggu lalu terus terngiang di telinganya. Ayahnya bahkan mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin memukul ibunya saat Daniel masuk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak buru-buru masuk waktu itu.

Bisa Daniel liat gerbang sekolahnya dari luar bus yang ia tumpangi. Saat bus berhenti dihalte dekat dengan sekolahnya Daniel langsung saja turun, masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum ujian hari kedua dimulai.

Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, Daniel memilih naik Bus. Keluarga Lee pindah atau mungkin diusir dan dirumah mereka ada pembantu dan supir baru, kamar Kiwon bahkan sudah rapi speperti tidak pernah dihuni sebelumnya. Sejak malam itu Daniel juga tidak pernah melihat ayahnya lagi, biasanya setidaknya ada sekali dalam sehari mereka bertemu, kabar tentang pekerjaan diluar kota atau luar negeri juga tidak ada. Daniel bersyukur sih, benar kata ibunya Daniel sakit hati karena ayahnya seperti tidak percaya pada kemampuannya.

Daniel ingin sekali bicara pada Kiwon hampir setiap hari ia menghubungi Kiwon namun tidak satupun yang digubris olehnya, disekolahpun mereka hampir tidak ada bertemu padahal kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"Hey kalau berjalan itu lihat depan. Memangnya ada kucing ya jadi kau jalan menunduk begitu?"

Daniel tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Jaehwan-ah" Daniel tersenyum simpul saat tahu Jaehwan yang menegurnya.

"Ayo kekelas" Jaehwan merangkul pundak Daniel dan mengajaknya cepat-cepat kekelas.

Ya sejak saat itu hanya sedikit yang mau menegur Daniel lebih dulu, rumornyanya hanya tersebar di kalangan kelas 2 dan 3. Jaehwan, Minhyun, Dongho dan Seongwoo yang palig sering menegurnya terlebih dahulu, sisanya hm untuk kelas 3 Daniel memang hanya kenal 3 orang Dongho kakak sepupunya, Minhyun dan Seongwoo, kelas 2 tepatnya dikelasnya kalau tidak Daniel yang menegur mereka duluan Daniel seperti tidak dianggap ada dikelas.

21

"Wontak Hyung tunggu!" Kiwon menghampiri Wontak yang kebetulan baru saja turun dari tangga ke lantai dasar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wontak melihat Kiwon yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ikut aku!" Kiwon langsung menarik tangan Wontak dan Membawanya ke taman yang sedang sepi. Sekarang sedang jeda istirahat sebelum ujian mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Apa benar hyung yang menuliskan artikel tentang aku dan Daniel waktu itu di sns? Dan membagikannya ke halaman sns sekolah?" Kiwon to the poin karena memang waktu mereka tidak banyak. Sudah beberapa hari Kiwon ingin bicara pada Wontak namun Wontak seperti menghindariya.

"Kenapa kau bertaya begitu?" Wontak bertanya santai.

"Hanya saja.."

"Apa sebegitu setianya kau dengannya sampai disaat begini saja kau masih membelanya?"

"Jadi? Benar hyung yang melakukannya?"

"Sadarlah Lee Kiwon! Manusia tidak ada yang selamanya jadi baik. Saat mereka sangat menginginkan sesuatu mereka pasti menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya"

"Tapi Daniel tidak begitu! menyesal aku menceritakan semuanya padamu Hyung kalau kau seperti ini"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kiwon diam dia tidak tau ingin membalas apa semua perkataan Wontak bagaimana, perkataan Wontak ada benarnya juga.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Bukankah kau dan Jaehwan dulu sering mengalah untuknya sampai-sampai orang tua kalian datang kesekolah. Padahal orang tua Daniel tidak pernah datang."

"Itu semua perbuatan ayahnya bukan Daniel. Aku dan Jaehwan tidak pernah mengalah pada Daniel."

"Kau bahkan masih bisa membelanya. Sadarlah! Orang tuaku, orang tuamu, dan ayah Seongwoo kehilangan pekerjaan mereka karena tuan besar Kang itu!"

"Berhenti Hyung!" Kiwon menunduk dalam ia bingung sampai ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Daniel dan eluarganya begitu baik padanya selama ini, Daniel banyak membantunya soal pelajaran dan banyak hal makanya Kiwon bisa seperti sekarang. Dulu Kiwon tidak tahu kalau masalah mereka di sekolah dasar sampai membuat orang tuanya datang kesekolah. Saat sekolah dasar Daniel, Jaehwan dan Kiwon cukup nakal memang mereka sering menjahili teman-teman mereka dan bahkan mengerjai guru mereka tapi jika ketahuan mereka pasti dihukum mengelilingi lapangan bersama. Mana tahu ia kalau ternyata sampai serumit itu, jika tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tua Jaehwan waktu ia berkunjung kerumah Jaehwan untuk membantu anak itu belajar.

"Masuk kelasmu sana sebentar lagi ujian kedua akan dimulai. Good Luck" Wontak mengelus puncak kepala Kiwon yang masih menunduk sebelum pergi. Wontak sedikit khawatir pada orang yang disukainya itu tapi ia juga kesal setiap Kiwon ingin menemuinya pasti selalu bertanya mesalah ini. Jadi Wontak katakan saja apa yang selalu berputar dikepalanya.

Tidak juah dari sana di sebelah Pohon besar Daniel mendengar semuanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak lama, 'dan apa lagi sebenarnya yang terjadi sampai melibatkan keluarga Wontak Sunbae dan Seongwoo Hyung?' Pikir Daniel.

21

Daniel berjalan lesu keluar dari kelasnya. Ujian hari ini selelesai, Daniel benar-benar pasrah akan hasilnya. Beruntung besok mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok tidak terlalu sulit untuknya. Rencananya kalau sampai rumah nanti ia mau langsung tidur saja, masalah hidupnya bahkan lebih sulit dari pada ujian fisika dan matematika. 'Kebali ke rahim saja bisa tidak sih? Kan katanya disana nyaman dan hangat' Pikir Daniel.

"Daniel! Aku duluan kau hati-hati dijalan" Daniel mendongak dan medapati Jaehwan yang sedang melambai sambil berlari kecil padanya setelah menepuk pundaknya tadi. Daniel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat matanya bertemu degan mata seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang ini. Langsung saja Daniel mempercepat sedikit jalannya dan berusaha terlihat normal tapi ia tau itu gagal total.

Seongwoo yang tadi bertemu tatap dengan Daniel sekilas juga mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat kedepan saat mereka berselisihan. Soengwoo tau Daniel menghindarinya dan Soengwoo sedikit bersyukur soal itu, ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Daniel sekarang ini.

' _Presdir Kang dari Grup K di Perkirakan Kabur karena kasus korupsi di perusahaan mereka terkuak ke publik'_

" _Menggelapkan gaji kariawan, Presdir perusahaan K melarikan diri?'_

Artikel-artikel seperti itu terus terbayang di kepala Seongwoo saat ia berkunjung ke warnet kemaren malam. Seongwoo sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan benar rasanya.

Ditambah ada yang mengirimkan identitas anak tunggal Presdir Kang tersebut padanya yang ternyata adalah seorang Kang Daniel 'Siapa pula yg mengirim ini padaku? Dan kenapa aku yang dikirimkan?' Pikir Seongwoo. Memang pihak perusahaan tidak pernah membocorkan perihal keluarga mereka pada publik.

"OY Ong! Kau melamun" Jonghyun yang dari tadi berjalan disamping Seongwoo tersebut bingung kenapa temannya ini mallah diam padahal sebelumnya mereka sedang membahas tentang ujian besok.

"Ah Maaf Jonghyun-ah. Sepertinya aku sudah lapar makanya aku banyak melamu" Ujar Seongwoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat keruang guru terus kita langsung pulang" Ujar Jonghyun dan diangguki oleh Seongwoo.

21

"YA! KANG DANIEL!"

"ADUH! ADUH SAKIT!"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?. APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT LAMPU UNTUK PENYEBRANG MASIH MERAH?"

"BERISIK DONGHO HYUNG TIDAK UsAH BERTERIAK KA-HHMMPT"

"Berisik astaga kalian ini membuatku malu" Minhyun membekap mulut Dongho dan Daniel karena mereka sedang ada di tengah-tengah orang ramai sekarang. Duo Kang ini malah berteriak nyaring, malu Minhyun tuh.

"Apa-apaan kau Hwang Minhyun?" Dongho menepit tangan Minhyun dari mulutnya.

"Makanya jangan teriak-teriak. Kau juga apa yang kau pikirkan hah kenapa tidak lihat-lihat begitu?" Setelah mengomeli Dongho, Minhyun berlih pada Daniel.

"Maaf tadi aku melamun. Dongho hyung juga kenapa harus dijewer sih kan sakit!" Suara Daniel yang kecil diawal langsung nyaring saat megomeli Dongho.

"Siapa suruh melamun! Kalau kau tertabrak bagaimana?" Dongho mengomeli Daniel balik.

"Mungkin lebih baik begitu.. ADUH HYUNG! MINHYUN HYUNG JUGA KENAPA IKUT-IKUTA?!" Daniel yang menunduk awalnya langsung memengang kepalaya yang kena jitak kedua kakak kelasnya itu dan menatap sinis mereka.

"SIAPA SURUH BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" Sahut keduanya Kompak.

"Ih sampai kompak begitu. Jangan-jangan.."

"DIAM!" Kompak lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Daniel bingung. '-'

TBC...

Halo guys diriku kembali alhamdulillah aku bisa lanjutin ini ff :'v

Gaje banget ya :'v nggak tau juga kapasitas otak aku cuman bisa segini :'v kayaknya ini sangat banyak typo dan kesalahan deh soalnya ini nulisnya ngebut banget dan cuman dibaca 2 kali langsung update ehe maaf ya

Makasih yang masih mau baca dan meninggalkan review lopyu lopyu diudara buat kalian semua pokoknya tetep baca dan tinggalkan review ya. Oh iya dalam 2 atau 3 chapt lagi kayakya ini bakal end ehe chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal dijelasih masalah yang terjadi antara orang tua mereka ehe

Hayo daniel seongwoonya lagi renggang nih, buat ending aku belum tau mereka bakalan bareng apa nggak ehe yang mau mereka bareng angkat telunjuk kaki semua!

Ok nomu nomu nomu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya... ^^


End file.
